


WINGS 36 - 40

by learashi



Series: Wings!fic [8]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Jun was sitting in a crumpled heap on the floor. He looked as if he'd fallen down on his way to the bathroom. "Sho? You're home already?" Jun asked dazedly as if afraid that he was dreaming. "Sorry that I wasn’t there to greet you, but I don't feel very well."





	WINGS 36 - 40

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cielmelodies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielmelodies/gifts).



**36\. SICK**  
  
  
Sho ran up the stairs two at a time, eager to see Jun for the first time in two weeks. This had been his first trip overseas since they had started living together three months earlier and he had missed Jun so very much.  
  
He half expected a naked Jun to jump him as he walked through the door (it had become something of a tradition) but his mate was nowhere to be seen. As Sho removed his shoes and put down his bags he noticed a feather on the floor near his feet; further along was another, and a third near the sofa.  
  
Sho's wings tensed and his scales turned black as he realized that something was very wrong.  
  
The bedroom was the obvious place to look and Sho was proved right as he saw more feathers on the floor leading to the closed door.  
  
"Jun? Baby where are you? Are you hurt?" Sho flung open the door, senses on full alert.  
  
A faint whimpering noise came from the far side of the bed, making Sho's heart race.  
  
Jun was sitting in a crumpled heap on the floor. He looked as if he'd fallen down on his way to the bathroom. "Sho? You're home already?" Jun asked dazedly as if afraid that he was dreaming. "Sorry that I wasn’t there to greet you, but I don't feel very well."  
  
"I can see that," Sho said as he swooped in and lifted Jun into his arms and put him back in bed.  
  
To Sho's horror a handful of feathers remained on the floor marking the spot where Jun had been. "Should I call someone? Why didn't you tell me that you were't well? You should have rung me and I would have taken an earlier flight."  
  
Jun weakly shook his head, dazed by Sho’s anxious barrage of words. There’s really no need. It's just my wings. Twice a year I lose my feathers and get new ones. I'm happy that you weren't here. I don't want you to see me like this. I hoped that it would be over by the time you came home but it's taking longer than normal."  
  
Sho felt a stab of guilt that he hadn't known that Jun was sick; if he hadn't been so wrapped up in his work he would have been able to sense it from Jun’s stilted tone during their regular phone calls.  
  
"I was trying to get my medicine from the bathroom but my legs are all wobbly and I fell down and didn’t have the strength to get back up," Jun added looking up at Sho with a distressed gaze. "I promise that it isn’t usually as bad as this.”  
  
Sho pressed his hand to Jun's forehead, frowning at the heat he felt there. "You don't have to try and hide this from me."  
  
"But I look awful," Jun said, trying to make his tattered wings as small as possible. “My wings are a mess.”  
  
"Jun, I don’t love you just because of your appearance. You're my mate because I love all of you. Please don’t try and hide these things from me in future,” Sho said as he draped Jun's favourite fluffy blanket over his trembling mate.  
  
Jun nodded and snuggled down, holding Sho's cool hand against his hot cheek like a security blanket.  
  
  
**37\. MALEVOLENCE**

Nino shrank against the wall when he ran into Sho and Jun in the entranceway.

Sho's wings spread slightly and he clutched Jun's elbow possessively, pulling him behind his body.

Jun shrugged free of Sho's grasp and said, "Nino, would you please come for coffee? Or a beer if you prefer?"

"I don't think..." Nino muttered.

"Sho wants you to," Jun said, poking his mate in the side. "Don't you?" he added with a pointed glare at Sho.

"Mmm," Sho hummed faintly.

Nino wanted to say no and slink away, but Jun was looking at him with his luminous brown eyes that always made it impossible to refuse him anything. Since the kiss incident which had led to him fleeing from their apartment he had so far managed to avoid them apart from the night where he had apologized to Jun.

"Please?" Jun asked, his wings fluttering nervously.

Nino nodded and allowed himself to be shepherded towards their apartment.

While Jun bustled about in the kitchen putting snacks in bowls and getting glasses down from the cupboard for the beer Sho and Nino sat in the living room and looked at each other uncomfortably.

"Why?" Sho asked.

Nino immediately knew what he wanted to hear.

"I was stupid and impulsive and I wish that I could go back and make it not happen," Nino said vehemently. "I was lonely and broken. More lonely than you will ever know. And you are lucky that you will never experience the feeling."

"And yet I might have, after what you did."

"I begged him to forgive you, even though you did nothing wrong."

"So he told me. He said that there was no malevolence behind your actions. He also told me that your father beat you. Is this true?"

Nino curled up slightly, his wings trembling as he recalled the fists and feet pummeling his body as his mother quivered in the corner.

"I can see that it is," Sho said as he reached out to take Nino's trembling hand in his.

Jun walked in carrying a tray laden with drinks and snacks, faltering slightly at the sight of Sho comforting Nino.

Jun placed the tray down and sat on the other side of Nino, who looked to be on the verge of tears. He took his small hand and stroked the stumpy fingers soothingly.

"I would like us to still be friends," Jun said softly.

"Me too," Sho added. He could feel that Jun still only felt a detached affection for Nino; nothing for him to fear.

Nino nodded, fat teardrops landing on his lap as he allowed them to hold his hands.

 

**38\. SUGAR**

Aiba looked around his apartment, feeling his stomach churn with nerves as he thought about where he was going.

He had been happy in this small place; happier than he'd been for as long as he could remember and the thought of leaving made him want to rush around and pat the walls lovingly before walking out the door. This was the place where he had finally become comfortable with his own body and more importantly with his wings.

Nino pushed through the door staggering under an armful of shabby cardboard boxes that apparently held all of his worldy goods, which didn't appear to be much at all.

"Still here?" Nino asked as he haphazardly dropped his belongings on the floor.

"I just wanted to tell you that I left you some food in the fridge and some staples in the cupboards. There's salt, coffee, sugar..."

"I have eyes you know. Thanks but stop trying to delay things," Nino said as he pushed Aiba towards the door.

Nino's eyes sparkled at the thought of finally having a place to call his own as he hugged Aiba affectionately before slamming the door and locking him out.

Aiba picked up the last of his bags and took a deep breath before climbing the stairs towards his new life. He knocked hesitantly, fighting down the urge to run back to his old apartment, but all of his fears melted away when Ohno opened the door and pulled him inside.

 

**39\. SHADES**

"I hate clubs and I hate you," Nino mumbled as they walked into the club.

"You need cheering up," Jun said. "And dancing is the best way I know."

"Why didn't you wait until Sho comes home then?" Nino winced at the babble of voices and the flashing lights. He wouldn't normally be caught dead in a place like this (and once it had almost been literally), but he was so happy to be friends again with Jun that he would agree to anything.

"He hates dancing," Jun said. "He only came here with me once just to humour me before we were mated."

"Well I hate dancing too so why am I here?"

"Because it is fun!" piped up Aiba, grinning as he shook out his wings and wiggled his hips.

"And because Sho gets jealous when I get anywhere near Toma," Jun added with a sigh even though he looked secretly pleased at the thought.

"I would prefer to spend the night at home sticking pins in my eyes," growled Nino.

"That would be a shame, since they are so pretty," Toma said as he walked over to greet them.

Jun and Aiba exchanged a glance, noting the sudden blush of Nino's cheeks.

"Well, that wasn't cheesy at all," Nino replied snarkily before stomping off to the bar. If he was going to survive this night he was going to need a lot of alcohol.

He turned and watched Jun and Aiba chatting easily with the DJ who was wearing a russet coloured velvet jacket that should have looked ridiculous, but somehow set off the tawny shades of his wings perfectly.

Toma looked up at that moment and caught Nino's gaze from across the room, a smile creasing his handsome face as he nodded to him and winked.

Nino wanted to ignore him, but his feet seemed to move automatically, leading him across the floor towards the booth.

 

**40\. TURBULENCE**

"Sho? Where's my tea?" Jun had left a glass jug of herbal tea cooling on the counter and now it was gone.

"What tea?" Sho called back from his office.

"In the jug."

"Oh, I thought that was dirty water and threw it out," Sho replied, walking into the kitchen.

He didn't expect the empty jug to whizz past his head and shatter on the doorframe behind him.

"You don't care about my feelings at all," Jun hissed as he picked up his tea cup. His feathers were rimmed with a deep and dangerous shade of red.

"I don't know what I have done wrong," Sho stuttered.

"Of course you wouldn't. Since you're the type of person who allows people to kiss you whenever they feel like it," Jun replied, flinging the cup in Sho's general direction.

It had been far too calm since Jun's return and they hadn't really talked about the incident and now all of his pent up emotions were coming out with no warning and he was helpless to stop them.

Sho stood frozen on the spot, trying to control his desire to retaliate to this unprovoked attack. He could feel the blood pumping through his wings, the heat making them flush an angry red in response. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself and edged further into the room.

Jun was visibly shaking, the feathers on his wings rustling as they trembled. He picked up a glass and held it tight enough for his knuckles to turn white. A moment later it shattered, pieces falling across the floor in front of him.

He looked down in astonishment as Sho leapt and took hold of his hand, carefully removing the broken shards that remained on his palm. Jun's face was completely expressionless, seemingly unaware of what he'd done. Blood was welling on Jun's palm from a shallow but long cut.

Sho pressed a clean dishcloth to the wound and pulled Jun to him in a fierce hug, wrapping his wings tightly around his back.

"I'm sorry baby," Sho said into Jun's ear as he stood stiffly in his embrace. "I should have stopped him and pushed him away."

"Yes, you should. Unless you want to fuck him," Jun said angrily, all at once trying to escape Sho's hold. He didn't even know what it was exactly that he was angry about. He knew that there was nothing between his mate and Nino, but this sudden anger had taken on a life of its own. "Do you? You can pull out of being my mate at any time if you want to fuck other people."

Sho's eyes turned black and so did his wings. He used his wingtip to force Jun to meet his gaze, "Do you really believe that? Do you?"

Jun swallowed hard and sagged in Sho's arms. "No," he whispered.

"Jun, I consider us mated for life. Can't you see that when you look into my eyes and feel the way my heart beats in time with yours?" Sho said gently. He could feel Jun's heart racing against his chest and his own beating rapidly in sync.

Jun's anger and distress changed to calm assurance as Sho stroked his wings over his body and kissed him with the lightest of brushes of his lips. He nodded and bent his head, pressing his face into Sho's shoulder.

"And now can I fix your cut?" Sho asked as he saw the blood seeping through the cloth on Jun's hand.

"Just like the day we met?" Jun asked, blinking back tears and taking a shuddering breath, smiling at the memory.

"Exactly," Sho said before adding in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere, "So...do we get to have sex afterwards just like on that day?"

Jun looked at him with surprise before bursting into a fit of giggles, all of the turbulence of the last few minutes forgotten as Sho lifted him up to sit on the counter away from the broken glass and tended to his injury.


End file.
